


Need to Know Basis

by wordsonpages



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Love, Relationship(s), Romance, Secret Relationship, slight AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-20 04:27:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11328585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordsonpages/pseuds/wordsonpages
Summary: What happens when Veronica discovers Betty and Jughead have a secret "thing"? Well of course she divulges said information to Archie and Kevin... who don't believe her. Yet.





	Need to Know Basis

**Author's Note:**

> Hey loves,  
> this is based off a tumblr prompt I recieved. Hope you enjoy it even if I'm not totally happy with how it turned out haha xx

“Hey Jug,” Betty greeted, walking into the Blue and Gold room.

Jughead, who had been glaring at this laptop, averted his eyes from the screen and directed them toward the blonde.

A small smirk found its way to his face as he took her in. Her hair was tied back in its usual pony tail, but her body was clad in her cheerleading uniform; one that gave him a generous view of her long, slender legs.

“Get lost on your way to the football field?” He asked, eye brows raised and running a hand through his unruly raven locks, beanie long discarded in frustration. 

Betty shrugged moving to sit on the edge of his desk, the short skirt riding a little higher up her thighs with the action. Jughead’s eyes followed the fabric distractedly for a moment, before he remembered himself and met her eyes again.

It was Betty’s turn to smirk as she noticed his obvious ogling, her heart fluttering in her chest and her stomach swarming with butterflies.

“Ha ha. Actually I came armed with vending machine food to battle your writers block.”

To accentuate her point, Betty dropped some candy bars and a packet of chips on the desk in front of the sardonic boy.

Jughead felt that warmth in his chest that was beginning to become quite familiar in her presence. He was fast learning what it was like to be cared for and about by another, all thanks to Betty Cooper and her adorable little gestures.

“You are an angel I swear,” Jughead exclaimed dramatically, his face lighting up with a grin that made Betty blush.

Jughead’s eyes softened as he took her in. She really was an angel. Her hair gold to match her heart, big green eyes that could manipulate him into doing anything she asked, long lashes that brushed her cheeks delicately when she blinked, full lips, smooth skin and stunning smiles. And that blush, god it enticed him; rose pink spreading from her cheeks to her chest- something he had been delighted to discover.

Moving from his chair, Jughead positioned himself so that he was standing between her legs, his hands settling on her cheeks.

“Does anyone know you’re here?”

Betty smirked then and the way her eyes lit up with a devilish glint made him almost desperate to kiss her. 

“No, they were all too dizzy on hair spray fumes to notice I snuck away,” she laughed, her own hands hooking through his belt loops and pulling him closer to her.

“Good,” he mumbled against her mouth. And then he was kissing her. 

It wasn’t that they were keeping “them” a secret, it was more like a need to know basis.

Their romance had developed astoundingly rapidly over the course of the year- well when they really thought about they think maybe it had been a long time coming, but it seemed to have happened astoundingly quickly once they both realised what was right in front of them. And it wasn’t that they were ashamed to tell people it was more that they were afraid to let anyone else into their little bubble. What they had was special and beautiful and so honest, something they would rather keep safe from this town so tainted with lies. They didn’t feel the need to parade their relationship around and make it everyone else’s. They were content with it being there’s and nurturing it here in these quiet moments. 

Their kiss was sweet and slow, but not without passion. Their lips moved over each other in a sensual dance, savouring the taste of one another. He was kissing her with the kind of pressure that was still innocent enough for the spare minute they had but promised so much more for later.

Her tongue darted out to swipe his bottom lip teasingly and Jughead gladly accepted the gesture with a low groan, angling her head for better access to her sweet lips.

It was at that exact moment that Veronica happened to approach the class room designated to the school paper. 

She had noticed Betty’s absence and decided to hunt her down before Cheryl noticed and went on a pre-game rampage. Plus it was almost time for them to head out onto the field anyway. She had sent the blonde a few texts, but upon not receiving a reply decided to search physically. The Blue and Gold had been the first place on her list.  
And it seemed she had been right on the money when it came to “places to go to find Betty”. What she had not expected to find however, was her best friend perched on a desk, with her legs wrapped around a certain tall, dark and James Dean-esque beanie wearing boy, whose lips were currently attached to said best friends.  
Veronica’s eyes widened in shock as she processed the sight before her through the little window in the classroom door.

A gasp filtered through her lips as a perfectly manicured hand came to cover her mouth.

The raven haired beauty wasn’t sure what she was most astounded by- the fact that Betty and Jughead were apparently a thing, the fact that they were apparently a secret thing or the fact that she hadn’t noticed until now. 

After a few more moments, the pair broke away from their embrace and seemed to be exchanging parting words. Composing herself, Veronica moved hastily away from the door and retreated down the corridor again.

A few hours later Veronica, Kevin and Archie were sat in a booth at Pop’s for their traditional post game milkshakes. Jughead had insisted he was on a roll with his novel and couldn’t be interrupted while Betty had declined due to her mother insisting she went straight home; Veronica hadn’t bought either excuse, and had tried her hardest to suppress the knowing smile on her face when Jughead offered to walk her home. They were so cute! How could she not have realised this earlier.

“You guys will not believe what I discovered today,” the New Yorker began with a scandalous gleam in her dark eyes, quirking a perfectly shaped eyebrow.

“You’re actually a Kardashian?” Kevin supplied, his own face expressing enthusiastic intrigue at the prospect of gossip.

“Better.”

Kevin was practically bouncing now, while Archie just looked at her with raised brows indicating his own interest.

Veronica waited a moment for dramatic effect before leaning in close and whispering, “Betty and Jughead are dating.”

Kevin looked at her in confusion while Archie burst out laughing.

“You’re kidding right?” the red asked, his shoulder’s still shaking with humour.

Veronica shook her head furiously.

“No you guys, I swear.”

“And how exactly did you come up with this teen rom-com stereotype?” Kevin prompted, still clearly disbelieving the girl before him.

“I caught them making out.” 

Archie just laughed harder.

“Sure you did Ronnie.”

Veronica glared at the boy’s across from her irritated by their lack of faith in her gossip weaning skills.

“Laugh all you want Archekins but this is no joke. Betty Cooper and Jughead Jones were getting putting the “hot” in “hot of the press” in the Blue and Gold before the football game tonight.”

It was silent for a moment, both boys seeming to consider this piece of information. Veronica sipped her milkshake daintily, waiting for the follow up questions and theories.

“Okay let’s say they are a thing,” Kevin began to reason, “Why wouldn’t they have told us. I mean Jughead I get, but surely Betty would have said something.”

Veronica shrugged, her dark brows furrowing. That was one piece of information she was still trying to decipher herself.

“I don’t know. But I do know that they are doing a lot more than investigating Jason Blossom’s murder in that office of theirs. And how about the fact that they both just happened to have excuses for not joining us tonight?” 

Kevin nodded slowly, seeming to catch on to her suspicions. 

“She does make a good point there. And he did walk her home…”

“Na I’m not buying it,” Archie shook his head, “Betty and Jughead are my best friends. I’ve known them forever and neither one of them has ever expressed that kind of interest in the other. Besides Betty likes me.”

“Or liked as in past tense. And anyway if that were true than how do you explain what I saw tonight Archie?” Veronica implored, leaning back into the booth and crossing her arms over her chest.

“Temporary insanity?”

It was Monday morning and Veronica was pretending to get books out of her locker, while really keeping her eyes trained on Betty and Jughead who were at Betty’s locker down the hall. She was alert and ready to catch them out on more “couplie” things today. Veronica Lodge was never one to be deceived.

“Morning Ronnie,” Archie’s voice came from behind her. Veronica jumped; apparently she was one to startle.

“Archiekins,” the dark haired beauty greeted, her eyes not straying from Betty and Jughead for long. He was leaning against the locker beside hers, while Betty gathered her books.

Archie’s own eyes moved toward Veronica’s line of sight, noticing his best friends down the hall. He sighed, shaking his head.

“They’re not together let it go.”

“Oh but they are! Seriously, look at them, she’s totally swooning!” Veronica made a sweeping gesture toward the pair.

Betty was laughing at something Jughead had said, her eyes alight and an easy smile on her face. Her cheeks held a faint blush and she hugged her books a little closer to her chest.

“They’re just talking?” Archie stated dumb founded.

“No, they’re flirting,” she insisted.

Archie squinted in their direction, as if he was looking at a hidden picture and was trying to decipher it. Betty did look slightly flustered, but he was positive Jughead didn’t “flirt”.

“Veronica!” Kevin suddenly exclaimed, bustling down toward the duo to join the congregation at her locker.

“You were right,” the flamboyant boy gasped, slightly out of breath from the physical exertion of rushing toward them.

“Veronica Lodge usually is, but do impart the reason for your change of heart on us,” she stated, eyes sparkling at the prospect of gossip.

“Okay so I was hanging out with Betty yesterday doing homework. Mundane, until she’s leaning over to read my text book and I notice the huge hickey on her neck! She tried to cover it up but I know one when I see one. Plus the reason she couldn’t study with me Saturday was because her and Jughead were ‘working on the Blue and Gold’.”

Veronica turned to Archie with an arched brow.

“I told you! So what do you have to say about that Archie?”

“They’re not together guys. You’re just making something out of nothing.”

By the end of the day Archie was sick of hearing about Betty and Jughead. Veronica and Kevin couldn’t seem to help themselves. It was as if, since Veronica had brought it up, the two gossips were seeing the world through a “bughead” [as they were now referring to the pair as] lens.

“Seriously though did you see them at lunch, she might as well have climbed on his lap with how close they were sitting.”

“Yeah and how long have they been sharing food like that? I didn’t know Jughead shared food.”

“Or the heart eyes he’s been sending her way!”

They were incessant and it was driving Archie mad. He wasn’t entirely sure why the whole idea made him so uncomfortable. He couldn’t work out whether it was the idea of Betty-and-Jughead that was causing knots to twist in his stomach or the idea that there was a Betty-and-Jughead and they hadn’t told him about it.

“And the way he put his arm around her when she was talking about Polly-“

“Okay that’s enough guys! He was just being a good friend I would have done the same if I was sitting next to her,” Archie cut in, frustration evident in his voice.

Veronica and Kevin paused, exchanging a look. The former recovered from the shock of the outburst first.

“That may be true Archie, but would he have done the same for me?” She asked with a look that suggested she already knew the answer.

Archie sighed, running a hand over his face.

“You know what? Let’s just go and ask them.”

Kevin clapped excitedly, following the music playing jock out of the student lounge, Veronica close behind them. She mumbled something about a rude awakening, but Archie was too determined to pay mind to the snide comment.

Soon enough they were in front of the Blue and Gold. This time the window was obscured by a little blind, which made the entrance they were about to make even more suspenseful.

Swinging the door open they were met with the sight of Jughead sat on the couch, with Betty straddling his waist, her hands in his hair, while his were dangerously low on her back… their mouths locked in a heated kiss.

“Oh my god!” Kevin and Archie exclaimed at the same time; the former as though it was Christmas morning, while the latter seemed horrified.

“Oh my god!” Betty mirrored, her own eyes widening in shock from being caught, while Jughead remained passive.

“I told you!” Veronica shouted at Archie with glee, a knowing look present on her face.

“I… you guys… what?... when?!” Archie floundered, his words stuttering and his mouth opening and closing like a fish.

In any other situation Jughead would have laughed.

“Hey guys,” Betty began. Her voice placatory and ready for damage control, her face red as she awkwardly moved from Jughead’s lap to stand.   
Jughead got up too, resting a reassuring hand on her back. Betty offered him a warm smile before turning back to the situation at hand.

“Hey guys?!” Archie mimicked with exasperation.

Betty grimaced, while Jughead righted his beanie.

Kevin looked absolutely enthralled, while Veronica watched the scene unfold with baited breath. She had her own questions, but she knew now was not the time.

“Well what do you want us to say?” Betty asked defiantly, though her posture lacked the same sentiment.

“I want you to tell me why the hell you two were making out!”

“We’re together Arch,” Jughead deadpanned and the room fell eerily silent for a moment as the words sunk in.

“You’re together?” Archie repeated slowly after a moment, blinking rapidly.

Jughead nodded, and moved his hand to wrap around Betty’s shoulders. The blonde placed one of hers over that hand and entwined their fingers. The smile the dark haired boy gave her was so full of adoration, Veronica felt her own heart flutter.

“I’m enthralled,” Kevin whispered to her, unable to peel his eyes away. Veronica nodded eagerly.

“How long?” Archie asked after another pregnant moment. His anger seemed to have dissipated now and he was left in a state of resignation.

“About a month,” Betty answered honestly, but carefully.

Archie’s eyes bugged.

“You’ve been together for a month and you didn’t tell me!” He looked hurt now and his long time best friends each felt a pang of guilt.

“As adorable as I think the two of you are, I have to sympathise with Archie on this one. Why didn’t you guys tell us?” Veronica interjected calmly, but Betty could tell she was slightly offended as well.

“It wasn’t that we didn’t want you guys to know as such… It was more like we didn’t want it to be anybody else’s yet. That doesn’t make much sense does it?” Betty sighed, a frown pulling at her lips.

Kevin shook his head, “not at all.”

“I think what Betty’s trying to say is that we kind of felt like as soon as we told you guys- anyone really- then it would become another thing that belonged to Riverdale and not ours anymore and with all the shit going on lately we were kind of enjoying having something that was just between us, something… sacred,” Jughead explained.

The other’s nodded, beginning to foster some kind of understanding toward the pair’s decision.

“And it kind of just snuck up on us too. Like we didn’t really realise we were in a relationship until one day we just kind of were. I’m sorry though if we hurt you guys or made you think we didn’t trust you it was just kind of a… need to know basis.” Betty finished, looking at Jughead for confirmation before turning her nervous gaze back to their friends.

“Well as much as I am disappointed to be getting the news late. I do approve and if you’re happy than I’m happy B,” Veronica stated warmly.

Betty beamed at her.

“I am.”

“Good, well in that case I’ll need all the juicy details later,” the darker girl finished with a wink.

“I knew it from the moment I saw that hickey,” Kevin joked good naturedly and enjoying the way the pair squirmed at the mention of their apparent sex life.

“Archie?” Jughead asked, his tone wasn’t necessarily hopeful, more like expectant.

Archie sighed, looking down at his sneakers for a long moment before turning his gaze on the two people he had known and loved practically his whole life. 

“If you guys are happy. I’m happy.”

“Thanks Arch,” Jughead offered and he did look genuinely relieved that Archie was okay with it. Betty shot him a grateful smile.

Archie nodded. But for some reason he couldn’t shake the twisting in his gut. Again he was conflicted as to its meaning. He genuinely wanted his friends to be happy. So why did seeing Jughead’s hand tighten on Betty’s make him queasy? Why did her love sick smile that was suddenly pointed at Jughead make him feel a pang of emptiness?   
He convinced himself it was because he hadn’t noticed. Because they had kept it a secret. Because he was the third wheel now. But was it?


End file.
